powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Among Us
Flynn is chewing Dillon out for not taking better care of his car. A dropped wrench causing Dillon to have a flashback, as he sees himself, others & almost sees his sisters face in some Venjix facility. When the city defense forces come under attack by Grinders, the Rangers show up to help. Colonel Truman saves a little girl from a Grinder. But Truman, his men & the girl soon find themselves trapped between a team of Grinders & an Attack Bot. But the evil army can attack, the Gold & Red Rangers arrive. Gold battles the bot while Red takes on the Grinders. The Gold Ranger makes quick work of the Attack Bot. He and Red then return to fight with the others. At the Venjix Palace, Shifter downloads Venjix back into his pillar, so that the new & improved Venjix body can be built. Later at the base, Colonel Truman arrives to reward a true hero. To the surprise of Scott, the Colonel gives Gem the Medal of Valor for his bravery in the fight today. As Gem is overly excited about his medal, Summer tries to calm him down, explaining that Scott is hurt that his dad refuses to see the hero he is. With everyone gone for lunch, Scott is left trying to figure out what his father wants from him. Thinking his dad wants a true hero, Scott decides to take matters into his own hands. Scott has left the dome and is racing through the wastelands. Gem catches up with Scott thanks to his Zord. Gem wants to know why Scott broke his own rules of sticking with the team & always having a plan. Scott admits that he screwed up, and Gem apologizes for acting the way he did about the medal. He even throws it away hoping it'll make Scott feel better. But Scott tells Gem that he earned that medal. When Scott goes to get it, he also finds human footprints in the sand. The two see the escaped refugees being captured by Tenaya 7 and the Grinders. But before rushing in to fight, Scott says they need a plan. Scott & Gem, now in disguise, allow themselves to be captured. Realizing that Scott & Gem are gone, the others want to go look for them. However, Doctor K instructs them to stay inside & protect the dome. Believing the Scott & Gem are soldiers, the captured Commander Murdock tells them to try to get to Corinth to send help. Murdock then creates a distraction, but is caught and about to be vaporized by Tenaya 7. Scott & Gem Morph, start battling Tenaya 7 and the Grinders, and freeing the refugees. At the palace, the new Venjix Body is completed. Venjix then begins downloading himself into his new & improved body. With Scott & Gem transporting the refugees back to Corinth, Scott calls Dr. K to get a gate opened up for them. The other Rangers & Corinth Forces station themselves outside the gate. Learning that a city gate is open, Venjix stops the download at 80% and leaves to battle the Rangers himself. Our heroes help the refugees off the transport and into the city, but Dillon still doesn't find his sister. Commander Murdock explains to Colonel Truman that he and the others were saved, thanks to Scott. Giant Venjix shows up and the Rangers fight him with the SkyRev Megazord. They use Max Power at close range to blast Venjix. The blast sent the Rangers out of their Megazord, and Venjix back to normal size. The Gold Ranger jumps in to battle Venjix first. The Red Ranger then jumps in to fight the evil overlord. With the help of the Gold Ranger's Cloud Hatchet, the Red Ranger attacks with a new Street Saber Strike and takes Venjix down. After the Rangers leave, we see that Venjix is still online. He orders Shifter to take him back to the palace. Scott tells Dillon that Commander Murdock said that he was held in a prison camp where they were infecting people with the Venjix Virus. This means there are others out there just like Dillon. Dillon flashes back once more and we see more of that prison camp. Believing that it was always Scott's plan to go out into the Wasteland and save the refugees, Colonel Truman awards the Medal of Valor to Scott. But Scott gives the medal back, explaining that his actions were selfish and reckless. But that the day he truly earns that medal, he will proudly accept it.